When You're Mad
by supercsi4
Summary: Danny and Lindsay song fic to NeYo’s “When You’re Mad” Danny’s POV


**When You're Mad**

By: supercsi4

Man did Danny love getting Lindsay all fired up. Calling her by the nickname she once hated, but now liked the affection it actually symbolized. Questioning her opinions on a case. Making fun of her country background. Often times, Lindsay just couldn't take a joke, she was always so serious, but Danny had to admit that he had loosened her up quite a bit since they had first met. He had a crush on her and knew that she felt the same for him, both far too stubborn to ever admit it. The arguing and bickering was more like foreplay for them. Danny loved it when Lindsay got mad.

_It's just the cutest thing_

_When you get to fussin', cussin'_

_Yelling and throwin' things_

_I just wanna eat you up_

"Adam! Adam! Fine I'll leave you alone!" she yells into the phone and slammed it down to hang up.

_I don't mean no disrespect_

_When I start staring_

_Knowing that it makes you mad_

_I'm sorry that seeing you mad is so sexy_

I sit over at my desk and can't help but glance over at her flushed face, irritated that she has to wait a little longer for her results. When deep down, I'm grateful that Adam is going to take a while with the samples and allow this beautiful woman to remain at her desk across from me just a little longer.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

On her first day, back at the lab she was having trouble finding the tape she needed to do the trace lift and I offered to help. Hearing the anger in her voice, she denied any assistance and said I had helped enough that morning. I couldn't help but mess with her at the zoo, outside the tiger cage. She was just so damn cute and innocent. I found myself floored that a country girl could have such an immediate effect on me.

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is_

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

"You bet against me?" she asked, sounding aggravated that I didn't believe in her.

_When you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

"I'm not giving you anything unless you get moving. Make tracks cowboy," she said, while I held her in my arms with her arms wrapped around my neck.

_When we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

"God, my name in Lindsay," she groans back at me, "Not Montana."

"Ok, Montana, take it easy," I repeat, just to get her all worked up again.

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're so damn sexy_

_When you're mad_

"Come one, enough with the dumbass, ok Blake! The clothes you were wearing last night are being tested for gunshot residue! You were at the scene!...We are wasting our time!" Lindsay yells at our suspect and then at me, storming out of the room, slamming the door. If I wasn't so concerned, I'd be extremely turned on by this hot temper that Lindsay has picked up. I've never seen her like this. "Montana! Montana!" I yell out to her as I follow her thru the station. I caught up to her to calm her down. God I want to just move forward and hold her in my arms and make her feel better, but my feet don't move. I just can't make myself reach out to touch her with more then just words.

_When you're mad_

"Why'd you do it? Why Sara?" She took that case with the mermaid from Montana especially hard. I was so worried about her and didn't trust myself to say the correct things, so I let Mac know and he went to talk to her about it. She was so mad that this guy had killed this girl, but what pissed her off even more was the fact that he wouldn't tell her why he did it or why he had picked Sara.

_When you're mad_

"Danny are you crazy? Going in there with Mac to defuse a bomb? You know they have a bomb squad to do things like that?" She was mad, but all I saw was how much she cares and worries about me. She can't hide it.

_But you're so damn sexy_

_When you're mad._


End file.
